Polovina
by Galadwen1977
Summary: Telufinwë Ambarussa zemřel v Losgaru. To ale nemusí znamenat konec.


**_Polovina_**

Ráno se celý zástup shromáždil, z Fëanorových sedmi synů však bylo přítomno jen šest. Tehdy Ambarussa zbledl hrůzou. „Nevzbudil jsi mého bratra Ambarussu (jehož ty nazýváš Ambarto)?" řekl. „Nechtěl jít spát na pevninu (jak říkal) do nepohodlí." Ale povídá se (a bezpochyby se toho domýšlel i sám Fëanor), že Ambarto hodlal později odplout se svou lodí nazpět a připojit se k Nerdanel; byl totiž velmi zděšen činem svého otce.

„Tu loď jsem zničil jako první," pravil Fëanor (skrývaje své vlastní zděšení). „Pak jsi správně dal jméno nejmladšímu ze svých dětí," odpověděl Ambarussa, „a _Umbarto_ „Poznamenaný osudem" byla jeho pravá forma. Pominul ses zlobou a záští." A poté se již nikdo neodvážil o tom s Fëanorem znovu promluvit.

JRRT, HoME 12 ( _The Peoples of Middle-Earth)_

 _xxx_

 _Ležím nehybně, oči otevřené. Vedle mne, nade mnou, všude kolem mne povrzávají žebra a boky lodi a kdesi nahoře, oddělená prkny paluby, holá ráhna s volnými provazy pleskajícími ve větru. Do zakotveného korábu naráží hravé vlny: žádná bouře, jenom jedno vzedmutí oceánu za druhým, jak se s pěnovými čepičkami žene k holému pobřeží. Pohupuji se spolu se svým kavalcem v jejich rytmu, aniž bych na to musel vynaložit sebemenší úsilí. Ten líný, pravidelný pohyb plný šplouchání a vůně mořské vody uspává. Chtěl bych se tomu zdánlivému klidu poddat, aspoň na chvilku se ponořit do říše snění, v níž jsem pořád ještě nevinným dítětem. Nemohu._

 _Jenom chvilku. Pár hodin, než se i tábor na břehu zátoky ztiší a uloží k odpočinku. Vyčkávám. Čekám jako lovec. Trpělivě._

 _Tohle všechno je omyl. Strašná chyba. Jít dál znamená ztratit se docela a nadobro. Vrátit se? Nemožné…_

 _Zvednu ruce tak, abych je nastavil nad sebe, do dráhy svého pohledu směřujícího do dřevěného stropu, nad nímž je paluba. Ve světle krystalu položeného vedle lůžka vypadají stejně jako vždycky. Čisté. Růžová kůže, bílé obloučky nehtů. Všechno jako kdysi. Jenže já už je takové nevidím._

 _Loď se houpe na vlnách. Hlasy z pobřeží postupně tichnou. Spouštím paže podél těla a zavírám oči. Jsem rozhodnutý. Ať mne třebas pohltí věčná tma, jak jsem přísahal. Je mi to jedno. Vidina budoucnosti, která se přede mnou zjevila v tomtéž okamžiku, kdy jsem poprvé položil chodidla na suchou zemi na druhé straně moře, předčila všechny hrůzy nekonečné noci, které si dovedu představit. Jednou jsem zvedl zbraň na příbuzné, na svůj vlastní lid, prolil jsem krev nevinných. Jsem si jistý, strašlivě jistý, že jestli zůstanu, nebude to naposledy. Znovu a znovu budou ženy oplakávat své manžely, matky své děti a děti své rodiče – kvůli mně. A než to, ať raději hněv osudu padne na mou hlavu._

 _To rozhodnutí ve mně zrálo ještě dřív, než se přede mnou rozestřela vize budoucnosti. Od okamžiku, kdy uloupené koráby opustily přístav zalitý krví a vlny se zvedaly do hrozivé výše, ne bělostné krajkou pěny, ale zrůžovělé, páchnoucí smrtí, utrpením a bezmocným hněvem. Tohle byla jen poslední kapka, poslední krok. Vrátím se. Pokleknu před králem Teleri, budu prosit za odpuštění, i kdyby se mi ho nemělo dostat. Vrhnu se k nohám Valar, ponížím se, budu naléhat, aby mne zprostili té hrůzné přísahy. A nebude-li to možné, přijmu jakýkoliv trest. Ale nebudu v tom pokračovat. Nikdy._

 _Matka měla pravdu – jako vždycky. To jenom já jsem na chviličku zešílel se všemi ostatními._

 _Převalím se na lůžku. Je čas? Pořád ještě slyším ze břehu tiché vyprávění. Hru na harfu. Smích. Jak se po tom, co se stalo, ještě někdo může smát?_

 _Ležím a zírám teď do boku podpalubí se všemi jeho temnými a chladnými stíny, se všemi neviditelnými skvrnami vyčištěné krve. Maminko, pomyslím si, dokážeš mi někdy odpustit, co jsem ze sebe udělal? Co jsem dovolil, aby se ze mne stalo? Protože tu krev žádná voda ani žádné slzy neumyjí. Ani z bílého dřeva labutích lodí, ani z mých rukou._

 _Z rukou mých bratrů…_

 _Jsem jediný, kdo z nás sedmi má ještě vůbec nějaké svědomí?_

 _Vím, že nejsem. Makalaura jsem viděl plakat, když myslel, že je sám. Maitimo mne na cestě k severu držel kolem ramen, když jsem podléhal zoufalství, šeptal mi, že víckrát nic takového nedopustí, už nikdy. Stalo se, co se stalo – ale teď jsme poučeni, už víme, k čemu vede divoká akce bez přemýšlení. S Ambarussou jsme seděli vedle sebe na palubě pod hvězdami, beze slova, a viděl jsem na něm, že se cítí stejně mizerně jako já. Proč jsem tedy jediný, kdo je rozhodnutý dát přednost tomu svědomí před temnotou, která ho může čekat? Alespoň u posledního z mých bratrů bych býval doufal, že mne pochopí. Mé druhé já, druhá část mé duše, mé dvojče…_

 _Neměl jsem od něj odejít v takovém hněvu, když jsem věděl, že to může být navždycky. Ambarussa a já, dvě poloviny jednoho jablka… Nebylo to poprvé, kdy jsme se pohádali. Nebylo by ani normální, aby se bratři tak blízcí jako my dva nikdy o nic nedostali do sporu. Jenže ještě nikdy v životě jsme se nepřeli tak trpce. Tak drsně a definitivně. On mi vmetl do tváře, že ze sebe dělám zbabělce a zrádce. Já jemu, že je hlupák s krví na rukou, natolik zaslepený, že nevidí, do čeho se žene. Myslel jsem, že mne uhodí, ale jenom jsme na sebe dlouhou chvíli nepřátelsky zírali. Když se Maitimo přišel zeptat, co se děje, beze slova jsem se otočil na patě a vyrazil pryč._

 _Neměl jsem to dělat. Neměl jsem ho – je oba – opustit, aniž bych se pokusil udobřit. Jenomže teď už je na pokání pozdě. Tábor uléhá. Ambarussa odpočívá pod přístřeškem z plášťů nebo u jednoho z ohňů, dívá se na hvězdy a nejspíš si vyčítá totéž, co já. On ale neví, že ta příkrá slova byla naším definitivním rozloučením. Neví, že to, co jsem mu řekl, myslím smrtelně, strašlivě vážně. Vracím se k matce. Raději nechám za sebou otce, silmarily, Nepřítele i celou Přísahu, než abych se hnal vstříc dalšímu a ještě horšímu prokletí._

 _Kolik mám času? Zmocňuje se mne čím dál větší únava, vyčerpání ze žalu a vypětí. Svírám víčka a na líce mi tečou studené slzy. Tři hodiny, hádám, čas měřený světlem Stromů, které už nejsou. Vím jistě, že se probudím včas – ucítím, jak se rytmus vln s přílivem mění. Všechno jsem si v duchu prošel stokrát a za dobu, kdy jsme se plavili k severu a pak přes moře, už jsem se naučil loď ovládat natolik bezpečně, abych ji během chvíle dostal ze zálivu a otočil k západu. Mohu si dovolit krátký odpočinek, protože později na něj nebude čas. Ne, když budu na palubě sám, vystavený rozmarům větru a moře a zlé sudby, kterou jsem na sebe přivolal. Sám v celém širém světě, pod chladnými hvězdami._

 _Usínám. Definitivní rozhodnutí mi přeci jenom do srdce vneslo trochu klidu._

 _Ale patrně ne dost. Můj sen je těžký: vidím matčinu tvář poznamenanou hořem jako v ten okamžik, kdy mne naposledy objímala na rozloučenou. Není cesty zpět, zašeptá, zatímco se na ni dívám. Odvrací se. Teď vím, že je ve své dílně, poznávám tu dlouhou, světlou místnost. Pod oknem na lavici, v řadě jedna vedle druhé, stojí dřevěné sošky, loket vysoké: poznávám tváře: svou, svých bratrů. Otcovu. Matka je zvedá, jednu po druhé, chvíli každou podrží v náruči jako živé dítě – a pak je hází do otevřené výhně v rohu ateliéru. Zahučí nenasytný oheň. Vyšlehnou plameny. Vysoko, až ke stropu. Výheň má barvu jejích – mých – vlasů. Chci vykřiknout, když zvedná sošku s mou podobiznou, poprosit ji, aby to nedělala, aby měla soucit; nemůžu. Něco mi svírá hrdlo, plní plíce, dusí mne k zalknutí._

 _Není to zvuk příboje, co mne probírá. Ve vteřině pochopím, že pach kouře, který mi plní nos, nepochází z mého snu. Prudce se zvedám._

 _V podpalubí je vedro, které mi lepí vlasy ke skráním potem. Prkna paluby nade mnou okrově probleskují. Všude kolem se válí kotouče dýmu. Oči se mi rozslzí, rozkašlu se, ale zvedám se na nohy. Najednou nevidím na krok. Tápu směrem, kde tuším schůdky na palubu. A pak je zahlédnu: plameny po nich skáčou a stékají mi k nohám jako roztavené železo, které někdo vylil z tyglíku na podlahu. Do puchu kouře se mísí zápach spáleného lampového oleje. Hlava se mi motá._

 _Poklop nad schůdky je otevřený. Nechával jsem ho otevřený já? Nevybavuji si to. Měl bych v otvoru vidět hvězdy, ale vidím jen oheň, další a další oranžové a nachové jazyky plazící se vzhůru po stěžních, po ráhnech, po stočených lanech. Kašlu. Lapám po dechu. Slzy mi vysychají v okamžiku, kdy vytrysknou._

 _Loď hoří. To si ještě stačím uvědomit. Všechno kolem je v plamenech. Musím ven, musím se dostat k okraji paluby a skočit do vody, to je jediné, čím se ještě můžu zachránit. Jsem bos a oheň pohlcuje zbytky oleje rozlitého na schůdcích, zakusuje se do dřeva a blíží se k mým holým chodidlům. Nemám s sebou meč ani sekeru, abych dokázal tady v podpalubí prorazit otvor do boku lodi a protáhnout se na svobodu – a nemám k tomu ani dost sil. Je mi čím dál hůř. Dusím se dýmem a tvář mám rozpálenou málem jako ta žhnoucí prkna, po nichž vede jediná úniková cesta. Utíkám nahoru, nepřemýšlím. Necítím bolest, ale to přijde později, nejednou jsem se spálil v kovárně, vím, jak to chodí. Běžím._

 _A pak stanu. Kolem mne zuří oheň. Na všech stranách._

 _Co se stalo? Neslyším hluk bitvy. Neslyším křik, rozčilené hlasy, třeskot zbraní, jenom hučení plamenů. Nehoří pouze tahle loď. Celý Drengist je pokrytý ohněm. Nebe je okrové. Nic jiného než to už nevidím._

 _Potácím se naslepo, nemůžu popadnout dech. Pořád mne nic nebolí, ale nohy odmítají poslušnost. Nutím je k dalšímu kroku, i když nevím, jestli se blížím k boku lodi, k zábradlí, nebo se napůl omámený motám v kruzích. Křičel bych o pomoc, ale nedostanu ze sebe ani hlásku._

 _Klopýtám. Ruce mám napřažené před sebou. Rudá tma kolem mne, nade mnou, ve mně._

 _Kdesi vedle, nevím, jak daleko, něco vybuchne. Kolem obličeje se mi snáší ohňostroj jisker, plamen vyšlehne kamsi k neviditelnému nebi, které se změnilo v oheň. Ze strany mne zasáhne vlna žhavého vzduchu. Padám. Teprve teď to začíná bolet: vzduch v plicích se mění v roztavené olovo. Doutnající prkna paluby se pod mým tělem prolamují, někam se propadám, a pak už nevím nic_.

xxx

Otevřel jsem oči a zase je honem zavřel, když se mi do nich opřelo ostré světlo. Pro jistotu jsem přes ně ještě přehodil předloktí. Musel jsem usnout, aniž bych uskutečnil svůj záměr vrátit se na loď, protože teď jsem pod zády cítil měkkou trávu. A rozhodně se mi zdál ten nejdivnější sen, jaký jsem kdy měl. Je čas vstávat, že mne někdo přišel vzbudit s lampou? Promeškal jsem svou příležitost?

Kolem mne panovalo naprosté ticho. Ani hlásku… I když… Teď se kdesi ozval pták. Druhý mu odpověděl. Ve vzduchu jsem ucítil vůni stromů. Známou vůni.

Něco bylo špatně.

Ještě jednou, tentokrát připraveněji, jsem otevřel víčka. Stáhl jsem paži z čela.

Nade mne se ze všech stran nahýbaly stromy: sosny, mallorny. Tohle v žádném případě nebyl Losgar s jeho rozedranými skalinami a kamenitou pláží kolem zálivu Drengist. A světlo, které se mi dralo do očí přes přimhouřené řasy, nemělo nic společného s fëanorejskými krystaly, tím méně s obyčejnou lucernou. Zkusil bych hádat, že je to Laurelin na vrcholu své denní záře, kdyby ovšem nepřicházela ze špatného úhlu a nebe mezi zlatými listy a tmavozelenými jehlicemi borovic nemělo bleděmodrou barvu rozkvétajících chrp.

Něco bylo strašně, nepochopitelně špatně.

Opřel jsem se o lokty a namáhavě zvedl do sedu. Tělo divně neposlouchalo, paže jsem měl slabé a prudkým pohybem se mi zamotala hlava.

„Pomalu," varoval mě za mými zády někdo, koho jsem si do té chvíle nevšiml. „Fëa si musí zvyknout na svůj nový dům. Může to nějaký čas trvat."

Útržky mého snu se mi vracely: dřevěné podpalubí lodi. Má touha vrátit se domů, opustit otce a celý ten jeho pošetilý a zlou sudbou poznamenaný plán. Kouř plnící plíce, oranžové plamínky spojující se v obrovský, ničivý požár…

Tohle byly Irmovy zahrady. Lórien. Nějaká z těch částí, kam jsem do téhle chvíle nikdy nepřišel.

„Umřel jsem," vyslovil jsem nahlas, co mě pálilo na jazyku jako oheň, o němž se mi, jak jsem myslel, zdálo. Nevěřícně. Protože ten sen nebyl žádným snem. Byl změkčený, rozmlžený, jako bych se na něj díval přes zarosené sklo, zbavený hrůzy toho okamžiku i bolesti nenávratně poškozeného těla, ale pořád to byl střípek reality. Kousíček mého vlastního života, který v ten moment skončil.

Zvedl jsem před oči roztřesené prsty. Bílé obloučky nehtů, růžová kůže. Ani stopy po spáleninách, ani stopy po mozolech, které zanechává pracovní náčiní i meč. Ani stopy po krvi. Měl jsem dlaně jako batole, ne jako dospělý muž.

Osoba, kterou jsem měl dosud za sebou, se lehkými kroky přesunula na druhou stranu.

„Zemřel jsi," pohlédla na mne hlubokýma šedýma očima. „Prošel jsi Námovými síněmi a vrátil se do života."

Vysoká, bledá žena s tmavými vlasy. Přesněji: Maia, bytost v podobě černovlasé elfky ve splývavé bílé říze.

„Paní…" dostal jsem se ze sebe zdušeně. „Nic… vůbec nic z toho si nepamatuju." Zkoumal jsem každé, i to nejskrytější místo své mysli, kousek po kousku, a nenalézal. To bylo… divné. Strašidelné. Elfové nezapomínají. Dokázal bych si do sebemenšího detailu vybavit příhody ze svého raného dětství, každý den svého života, nejspíš i hlasy mých starších bratrů z dob, kdy jsme s mým dvojčetem ještě spočívali v matčině lůně… Všechno jasně a zřetelně, kromě těch posledních několika hodin v zálivu Drengist, které mi před mým vnitřním zrakem plynuly rozmlžené a neostré, zbavené hran. A pak už nic, černá díra v mé paměti.

„Pro fëar Prvorozených není přirozené zůstávat bez těla," řekla, „mimo hmotnou Ardu a mimo čas. Možná se ti časem alespoň něco vybaví, postupně. Spíš ale ne. Věř, že je to k lepšímu. Byl jsi uzdraven a bylo ti povoleno se ze Síní vrátit, ten stín je za tebou."

Seděl jsem v trávě a dál hleděl na své ruce. Osten viny už nebodal tak silně jako předtím, ale pořád tu byl.

„Ne tak docela," zašeptal jsem. „Přísahal jsem, přivolával jsem na svou hlavu věčnou temnotu. A porušil jsem tu Přísahu."

„Neporušil jsi ji," přerušila mne a potřásla hlavou. „Možná jsi to měl v úmyslu, ale už jsi to nestačil. Pokládej ji za splněnou. Smrt tvého děda byla pomstěna a silmarily navráceny, ti, kdo si na ně mohli činit nárok, se jich vzdali."

To nedávalo smysl. Otec by se svých Klenotů nevzdal nikdy. Někdy mi připadalo, že mu na nich záleží víc než na nás všech sedmi i s matkou dohromady. Nezeptal jsem se. Byla tu ještě druhá věc, horší.

„Zabil jsem," hlesl jsem ještě tišeji. Ne, bolest a hrůza Alqualondë už se nezdála tak ostrá jako předtím, ale byla tu stále.

Maia se ke mně sklonila, vzala mé ruce do svých.

„Striktně vzato, nezabil jsi. Nikdo z těch, kdo přišli do cesty tvému meči, na své rány nezemřel."

Zvedl jsem hlavu.

„To přece na věci nic nemění. Dopustil jsem se něčeho hrozného."

„Litoval jsi, přijal jsi pokání a uzdravení," odpověděla mi. „Bylo ti odpuštěno."

„Nepamatuji se na to!" Chtělo se mi křičet. Jaký smysl má pokání, o němž ani nevím?

„Velký," řekla, jako by mi četla myšlenky. Nejspíš to dělala. „Jsou mnozí, kdo nedokážou litovat nikdy, protože nepřiznají chybu. Valar svolili, aby ses vrátil k životu, udělili ti rozhřešení i své požehnání. Ty sám jsi souhlasil vrátit se do těla. Jestli tohle všechno pro tebe není dostačující, jdi, hledej odpuštění u těch, komu jsi ublížil. To poslední ti zbývá k plnému uzdravení, Telufinwë Ambarusso, Fëanárův synu."

„Paní…"

„Jsem Melian," řekla mi. „Irmo, můj pán, tě nevyžene ze svých zahrad, dokud se nebudeš cítit připravený, ale… Zvaž jednu věc. Tvá matka zůstala sama a bez naděje. To kvůli ní jsi souhlasil, že se vrátíš do života." V jejích očích jsem spatřil hluboký zármutek. Jezera smutku, která nikdy plně nemohou vyschnout.

„Paní Melian, řekla jsi, že byl Nepřítel poražen a Velké Klenoty navráceny…"

„Ano, silmarily se vrátily ze stínů… O tvých bratrech a otci jsem však nemluvila."

Během vteřiny jsem pochopil, že bych se neměl ptát, protože nechci slyšet odpověď. Přesto jsem se zeptal a visel na ní očima jako na své poslední naději:

„Zůstali ve Středozemi?" Nevěřil jsem, že hádám správně.

Melian si povzdechla.

„Jen jeden z nich."

Mlčel jsem. Zabořil jsem prsty do trávy, cítil v konečcích dotyk vlhké hlíny pod ní. Všechno tak plné života. Všechno tak zelené, spokojené ve své bezstarostnosti.

Ani jeden den svého života – ani jediný! – jsem nestrávil sám, bez svých bratrů. Přinejmenším Ambarussa byl se mnou vždycky, každou hodinu od okamžiku našeho početí do chvíle… Do chvíle, kdy jsme se v Losgaru tak drsně pohádali a já jsem odešel bez rozloučení. Po zádech mi přeběhl mráz.

Před tím vším, ve svém předchozím životě, bych nejspíš plakal a třeba by to pomohlo. Možná že jsem byl tehdy léty dospělý, jenomže roky nejsou to jediné. Je těžké se doopravdy stát mužem, když máte pět starších bratrů a nespočet bratranců, a ti všichni byli po celá léta zvyklí vás opatrovat a chránit. Teď tu nebyl nikdo z nich a slzy mi nejspíš vyschly v žáru hořících labutích lodí.

„Tohle jsem věděl, když jsem souhlasil, že opustím Síně Mandosu?" zašeptal jsem.

„Věděl jsi to." Ještě jednou se dotkla mé ruky. „A věděl jsi také, že co je nejsprávnější, nemusí být zároveň to nejsnazší."

„A co ještě bych měl vědět?"

„Že Fëanárovi synové… nejsou v Amanu oblíbení. Mnozí tě nebudou vítat."

Přikývl jsem. Nic jiného bych nečekal.

„Arafinwë je králem Noldor," pokračovala. „Z tvých bratranců Findaráto a Arakáno žijí v Tirionu. A Itarillë se svým manželem na Tol Eressei." Takže všichni ostatní se nějak dostali do Beleriandu. Jak to dokázali, bez zničených lidí? Raději se nedomýšlet…

„A moje matka?" zeptal jsem se. „Pořád bydlí v našem starém domě?"

Maia zavrtěla hlavou.

„Má malý domek a dílnu poblíž usedlosti svého otce, v lesích za Tirionem. Je to…"

„Vím, kde to je."

Takže Nerdanel, právě ta, která o sobě vždycky říkala, jaké je městské děvče, a odmítla stěhování do Formenosu, kde by se nutně cítila osamělá, a vykořeněná, se utekla do vynuceného vyhnanství. Stíny našich činů nedopadly jenom na nás samotné.

„Mohu jí poslat vzkaz," nabídla se Melian. „Někteří tomu dávají přednost." A na můj nechápavý pohled: „Aby je někdo, koho předtím znali a na kom jim záleželo, vyzvedl tady, v Irmových zahradách. Někdy může být těžké vracet se zpátky."

Samozřejmě. Přece jsem si nemyslel, že jsem první, kdo přichází z Mandosu zpět do života. Teleri, zabití na plážích a molech Alqualondë. Mnozí z našich, utonulí, když se lodě potápěly v bouři vyvolané Ossëho hněvem. A co všechno se stalo tam, ve Středozemi, ze které jsem viděl sotva víc než skalnatý pruh pobřeží?

Kolik času vůbec uplynulo?

„Víc než šest set slunečních let, než byl Morgoth poražen," řekla Maia. „A téměř celý další věk." Usmála se omluvně. „Promiň. Ptáš se tak nahlas, jako bys mluvil."

Zčervenal jsem. Chovám se jako dítě, které nikdy neslyšelo o ósanwë. Budu si muset dávat lepší pozor. Víc se kontrolovat.

„To všechno přijde," dodala. Nejspíš mne zase četla jako stránky otevřené knihy. „Nebuď překvapený, až zjistíš, že nedokážeš spoustu věcí, o kterých si myslíš, že je dávno umíš. Nemluvím jenom o avanírë. Velmi mnoho dovedností vyžaduje přesnou spolupráci fëa a hroa, ale zatímco tvoje fëa si pamatuje, co všechno dovedla, tohle tělo ty samé věci nikdy nedělalo. Bude se je učit znovu. Rychleji než poprvé, ale přesto. Findaráto mi říkal, jak nesnadné bylo smířit se, že si jeho prsty zprvu nerozuměly se strunami. Že mu trvalo týdny, než znovu ovládl práci s kamenickými nástroji…"

Zíral jsem na ni. Ne kvůli tomu, co mi vysvětlovala o spolupráci těla a duše. To už jsem pochopil, zatímco mluvila: bylo obtížné zkoordinovat oko a ruku i na tak jednoduchou činnost, jako je utrhnout několik stébel trávy a splést z nich zelený náramek.

„Paní Melian, když jsi říkala, že Findaráto a Arakáno žijí v Tirionu…"

„Nemyslela jsem tím, že se ze Středozemě vrátili lodí," přikývla, když jsem zmlkl.

Srdce mi v hrudníku tlouklo jako splašené. Připadalo mi, že snad nikdy jsem nebyl víc živý – nebo si tu prostou skutečnost víc neuvědomoval.

„Kdo všechno…" začal jsem temně a zarazil se.

„Spíš se ptej, kdo ne."

Velcí Valar, do čeho jsme se to po hlavě vrhli? Doufal jsem, že svou výzvu mínila jen jako řečnický obrat, a nezeptal se, kdo neumřel. To zjistím časem. Teď už toho bylo na mne i tak příliš. Zdálo se, že pochopila.

„Brzy se zešeří," řekla. „Ukážu ti, kde můžeš spát. Pošlu pro tvou matku…"

„Ne," zarazil jsem ji. Vzhlédla překvapeně. „Neposílej pro ni, paní. To… není správné. Já jsem od ní odešel a měl bych to být já, kdo se vrátí a požádá ji o odpuštění. Tak, jak jsem to chtěl, když…"

Když jsem se vrátit nedokázal.

„Dobře," přikývla po krátkém mlčení. „Nechám tedy rozhodnutí na tobě. Můžeš tady zůstat nebo odejít, kdykoliv si budeš přát, nicméně přesto doporučuji zůstat přinejmenším do zítřka. Za světla se ti bude putovat lépe a dnes už by ses beztak daleko nedostal."

V tom měla pravdu. Dost velké úsilí mě stálo i vyškrábat se na nohy a ujít pár stovek nejistých kroků, než jsem se dostal z lesa, po lávce přes potok a na světlinu, kde stál altán, k němuž mne Melian dovedla. Vypadala připravená vzít mě za loket a podepřít – to bych ovšem nesměl být Fëanárův syn, abych něčeho takového využil. Spíš ať raději upadnu bez pomoci, než dát najevo slabost, se kterou se nedokážu popasovat.

Mimoděk jsem si vzpomněl na něco dávno zasutého: můj bratr Ambarussa, neustále visící na něčí ruce, pobíhá po kuchyni, krátké nožičky se mu motají, ale zůstává na nich, protože vodič – zpravidla matka nebo Maitimo, jehož jsme nestydatě zneužívali jako naši vytrvalou a nade všechny trpělivou chůvu – ho nenechá uhodit sebou o zem. Zatímco já, vždycky ten tvrdohlavější z nás dvou, se přidržuju, čeho se mi namane, stolní desky, kterou mám tak vysoko nad hlavou, že sotva dosáhnu, židlí, skříněk, a sunu se z místa na místo, i když jsem celý otlučený a samá modřina z neustálých pádů. Nakonec jsem se s tou svou umanutostí naučil chodit samostatně a bez nehod dřív než bratr.

Rty mi cukly při té vzpomínce. Podruhé v životě je ze mne, jak se zdá, tvrdohlavé batole. Melian měla naštěstí pravdu v jednom: fëa ví, jak se to všechno dělá, a tělo se od ní učí rychle. Kousek od besídky už jsem v podstatě ani neklopýtal a přestával jsem cítit potřebu po pár krocích zastavovat a opírat se hned o vyřezávané zábradlí lávky přes potok, hned o kmeny stromů rostoucích okolo stezky.

Domek stál na hraně lesa a travnatého prostranství, otevírajícího se směrem k východu. Působil dojmem zahradní stavby – minimum pevných zdí, kolem dokola sloupy a kopulovitá střecha, všechno lehké, jen se vznést. Od jeho úpatí se po louce plazil dlouhý stín, skrývající se mezi stíny stromů. Když jsem se ohlédl za sebe, konečně jsem zjistil, co je vrhá: velká zářící koule, pomalu se po nebesích snášející k zemi. Působila, jako by se chtěla dotknout vrcholků vzdálených borovic a jedlí, a hledět do ní bylo jako dívat se do světla vrcholícího Laurelinu. Mohlo mne napadnout, že Valar něco udělají, aby se náš svět neutopil ve věčné tmě.

„Arien v ohnivé loďce, s posledním plodem Zlatého stromu," kývla Melian. „Má mnoho jmen, a nejběžnější je Anar. Isil, potomek Telperionu, už je na nebi tamhle na druhé straně."

„Takže takové Míšení světel v malém," řekl jsem schválně jako v žertu, ale zábavné mi to vůbec nepřipadalo. Pohled na měsíční loď ve mně vyvolal proti mé vůli sklíčenost. Dostal jsem příležitost vrátit se do života, aniž by mne, doufejme, sužovala tíha Přísahy i mých vlastních chyb, jenomže místo abych se radoval, pomalu se mě zmocňovala tíseň. Vůbec nic už nebude jako kdysi. Ani to světlo, které jsme považovali za čisté, nedotknutelné a věčné.

Isil v záři Anaru působil bledě. A ukousnutě. Polovina načatého jablka. To pomyšlení mi neudělalo dobře. Ze mě teď taky byla taková opuštěná polovina načatého jablka. Kéž bych si alespoň pamatoval, zda jsem se v Síních viděl se svými bratry. Zda mi Ambarussa odpustil má příkrá slova a to, co mohl pokládat za křivopřísežnictví a zradu. Pokud to není on, kdo ještě žije. Měl jsem strach se zeptat a Maia nevypadala, že by hodlala pokračovat v našem rozhovoru. Našla si kamennou lavičku vedle schůdků do altánu, usedla se zády rovnými a pažemi zkříženými na prsou, najednou vzdálená a nedostupná.

„Uvnitř najdeš všechno, co bys mohl potřebovat. Oblečení, něco k jídlu," řekla, aniž by na mne pohlédla. Očima přejížděla obzor, na východě temnící, jako by na něco čekala. V posledních paprscích zapadajícího slunce se kdesi daleko, za několika terénními vlnami, sady a zahradami leskly střechy Valmaru. Až k Tirionu se odsud dohlédnout nedalo.

„Povečeříš se mnou, paní?" zeptal jsem se.

Melian potřásla hlavou a na prsa jí sklouzla dlouhá tmavá kadeř.

„Zůstanu tady. Dobrou noc."

Takže jsem do besídky vstoupil sám. Byl to nečekaně nepříjemný pocit. Uvnitř panovalo šero, nad stolem uprostřed místnosti byl na stříbrných řetízcích zavěšený jediný noldorský svítící krystal, trochu jiný, než jaké vyráběl můj otec. Jeho záře mi připadala slabě nafialovělá, zatímco ty, které jsme mívali doma, byly obvykle čiré. Bez zájmu jsem si prohlédl zásoby, pečlivě zabalené v plátně a čerstvých listech. Hlad jsem necítil, ale uvědomoval jsem si, že něco bych sníst měl; nevěděl jsem, kolik si toho nepamatuji. Jedlo tohle tělo vůbec někdy? A jestli ano, jak dávno? To bylo divné, tahle o sobě přemýšlet.

Zachytil jsem svůj odraz v hladké ploše lesklého cínového talíře: ten cizinec, na něhož jsem se díval, vypadal úplně jako já, měl stejný tvar obličeje, barvu očí, stejné ryšavé vlasy. Byl jsem to já, a přece nebyl. Mohl by to být třebas můj bratr.

A tahle myšlenka mě definitivně porazila.

Zhroutil jsem se na lůžko na vzdálenější straně altánu, ne nepodobné kavalci v podpalubí labutích lodí, a křečovitě jsem se rozvzlykal. Teď, když jsem zůstal sám, už jsem se nemusel ohlížet na důstojnost Fëanárova rodu ani na svou vlastní. Nedokázal jsem si najednou představit jakoukoliv svoji další existenci ve světě bez Ambarussy. Dokud jsem ještě seděl s Melian pod stromy, dařilo se tu tíseň zahánět, nepřipouštět si ji. Vždyť jsem přeci věděl, že budu v Amanu sám, bez něj, už tehdy, když jsem plánoval ukrást loď a vrátit se přes moře za matkou. A věděl jsem, že budu sám, bez něj, když jsem souhlasil přijmout nové tělo, alespoň podle Maiiných slov. Jenomže teď mi to pomyšlení připadalo strašné a nesnesitelné.

Nepochybně následkem skutečnosti, že moje fëa nebyla ještě dostatečně zvyklá na svůj nový příbytek, jsem se brzy úplně vyčerpal. Propadl jsem se do spánku jako dítě, a můj bratr přišel ke mně, když jsem ho nečekal.

Vypadal jinak než dřív: rusé vlasy spletené do pevných copů, stažené z čela, oči i tvář na pohled tvrdší než kdykoliv předtím, na bradě a na hrdle tenká linie zhojené rány. Oblečený do zbroje a pláště přes jedno rameno. Objal mne beze slova a dlouho mě držel. Nic jsme si neřekli, ale byl jsem si jistý, že mi odpustil. Že mne miluje víc než kohokoliv jiného.

Probudil jsem se s myšlenkou, že by Ambarussa nechtěl, abych se trápil kvůli němu.

Venku byla tma, nahlížející do altánu velkými okny. Spal jsem určitě několik hodin, protože tělo si stačilo odpočinout a po dalším oddechu netoužilo. Nejostřejší žal mne opustil.

Tiše jsem se zvedl, ve světle krystalu našel balíček oblečení a převlékl se z jednoduché tuniky, v níž jsem se včera probral k životu. Měl bych jít? V těch dlouhých letech od Zatmění Valinoru, která mi vymizela z paměti, mí bratři a otec měli jeden druhého a těm, kdo procházejí Síněmi Mandosu, se dostává uzdravení. Jenom naše matka byla celou dobu v domečku na usedlosti svého otce, sama. Sama. Sama… Napadlo mne, zda už té myšlence dávno nepřivykla. Zda mne ještě vůbec potřebuje. Souhlasil jsi kvůli své matce, řekla mi včera Melian a dívala se na mne očima ženy, o níž bych věřil, že také byla opuštěnou matkou. V tom pohledu byl smutek a touha.

Takže půjdu za Nerdanel. Pokud mne nebude chtít přijmout zpět do svého života – dobře mi tak. Zachoval jsem se jako hlupák a nechci v tom už pokračovat.

Maia seděla na lavičce tak, jak jsem ji včera nechal, s očima upřenýma na nebe.

„Nemůžeš spát?" zeptala se, když jsem sešel ze schůdků, aniž by se po mně ohlédla. „Je ještě brzy vydávat se na cestu." Posunula se stranou a ukázala mi vedle sebe. Opatrně jsem přisedl na samý okraj, abych mezi námi uchoval patřičnou vzdálenost. „Sotva se začíná rozednívat."

Isil přeplul během noci na druhou stranu oblohy. Na východě bledly hvězdy a nízko nad západním obzorem visela jedna nesmírně jasná.

„Vidíš?" ukázala mi Melian zdánlivě bezstarostným gestem. „Také má různá jména. Večernice. Jitřenka. Vingilot. Ve Středozemi jí říkali Gil-Estel. Naděje."

„Je to… To je silmaril?"

„Jeden na nebesích, jeden ztracený v hlubinách země, jeden v moři," řekla Melian. „Tak se vrátily. Jak chceš podržet v rukách hvězdu?"

Nechci, hodlal jsem říci, a byla to lež. Takže jsem mlčel, zatímco obloha světlala a Hvězda Naděje klesala po své obloukovité dráze níž a níž. Skoro mi připadalo, jako by se přiblížila natolik, že bych po ní mohl natáhnout prsty a dotknout se.

Přesto mne úlek zvedl na nohy, když se něco obřího elegantním obloukem sneslo z nebe do louky přímo před besídku.

Byla to loď z bílého dřeva, jiného tvaru, než ty, které jsme pobrali v Alqualondë. Chvějivě stříbřitá. Nadpozemská.

Po žebříku z ní kvapně sešplhala postava zahalená ve světle Míšení, seskočila poslední kousek do trávy a v několika krocích mezi lodí kotvící v louce a naší lavičkou se proměnila v muže s Velkým Klenotem na hrudi.

Zvláštní; na okamžik jsem doopravdy čekal, že to bude otec. Natolik jsem si nedovedl představit, že by silmaril mohl nést kdokoliv jiný.

„Zdráv buď, Eärendile," postavila se Melian vedle mne.

Kapitán hvězdného plavidla došel až k nám, uklonil se před Maiou a mne mlčky stihl nepříliš vlídným pohledem. Byl vysoký, vyšší než já, a světlovlasý, s tmavě osmahlou pletí a modrýma očima.

„Paní," řekl a znovu se na mne chladně podíval. „Takže je čas?"

Stočil jsem oči z jeho tváře k Melian. Na něj tedy dnes v noci čekala? A čas k čemu teď nadešel?

„To je Telufinwë Ambarussa Umbarto. Ty budeš znát jiné jméno: Amrod."

On ho možná znal, já ne. Není divné mít nové jméno, jméno v cizí řeči, o kterém ani nevíte? Zase jsem pocítil, jak si mne námořník prohlíží a zkoumá. Pak rozhodným pohybem zvedl ruce k šíji a rozepjal náhrdelník, v němž byl upevněný silmaril. Jeho světlo teď leželo mezi námi a ozařovalo zespodu naše tři tváře. A já jako bych pocítil, jak mne volá.

 _…_ _Přítel či nepřítel, čistý či nečistý,_ _Morgothův sluha či jasný Vala,_ _Elda či Maia či Posléz přišlý, smrtelný člověk, jenž dosud se nezrodil…_

Ruku jsem natáhl dřív, než jsem si uvědomil, že to dělám. Co jsme to přísahali… Co jsme to přísahali!

A Eärendil mi náhrdelník strčil do dlaně.

Velký Klenot v něm sálal vnitřním žárem a připadal mi jasnější než v dobách, kdy ho ještě otec nosíval v čelence. Díval jsem se do něj a on mne vtahoval a pohlcoval. Viděl jsem v něm obrysy Dvou Stromů, tak jak jsem si je pamatoval z dětství a mládí. Tváře mých bratrů, jednu po druhé, jak se nad ním naklánějí a on do nich vrhá ostré stíny. Otce se třemi těmi jasnými světly na čele. Matku…

 _„_ _Opravdu je pro tebe dílo tvých rukou cennější než životy tvých synů?"_

Tehdy jsem se rozhodl neslyšet bolest v jejím hlase. Teď byla jasnější než cokoliv jiného v celém světě. Ammë, maminko… Co bys viděla ty, kdyby ses jako já teď dívala do Klenotu?

Ve světle se zamíhaly obrazy. _Otec na spálené zemi v krví zalité zbroji, jak se před mýma očima mění v prach a popel. Maitimo, k nepoznání vyhublý a zubožený, s pravou paží v obvazech. Makalaurë, schoulený do sebe a samotný na břehu moře, s dlaněmi zjizvenými a popraskanými, jako by se spálil. Tyelkormo, bezmocně ležící naznak, s Huanovými tlapami na hrudi a divoce vyceněnými psími zuby přímo před nosem. Karnistir, s rukama po lokty zkrvavenýma a osmi šípy zabodanými v trupu od hrdla po podbřišek. Kuruo, prázdnýma očima zírající za odcházejícím synem. Ambarussa…_ Ne. Tohle vidět nechci.

Namáhavě jsem odtrhl zrak a najednou se silmaril zase stal tím, čím být měl. Pouhou věcí, třebaže posvátnou a výjimečnou, jedinečnou jako její tvůrce. I toho jsem však měl rád jako svého otce, ne stvořitele zázraku. Záleželo mi na něm, na mé matce a bratrech, ne na Klenotech, kterým se všichni obětovali.

A nikdy jsem přece nepřísahal, že nemůžu dobrovolně dát, co je mé.

Pohladil jsem roztřesenými palci články náhrdelníku obemykající Klenot.

„Hezká práce," dostal jsem ze sebe s námahou. „Nevypadá noldorsky."

„Je trpasličí," řekl Eärendil. Tvář měl jako vyřezanou z mramoru a něčím mi strašně připomínal Turukána. Nic divnějšího bych si nedovedl představit: bratranec Turukáno s černými vlasy, bledou pletí a šedýma očima, noldorštější než já po všech stránkách, a tenhle plavý cizinec, úplný protiklad a přitom tak podobný…

Melian stála nehybně vedle něj a stejně jako já upírala oči na náhrdelník. Na rozdíl od Eärendila vypadala, že se každou chvíli rozpláče.

Trpasličí. Asi jsem toho hodně neviděl, když jsem se vrátil na loď, sotva jsme přistáli. Ale ať k horšímu nebo k lepšímu, jednou jsem se rozhodl.

„Jako hvězda se mi líbil víc," ještě naposledy jsem přejel prsty po hranách silmarilu a dostatečně rozhodně ho vložil zpět do Eärendilových rukou. „Naději bychom nikomu brát neměli." Bylo to… těžké. Jenomže jsem měl celou dobu před očima matčinu tvář staženou žalem a kolem sebe stíny svých bratrů. „Nech si ho, ať svítí všem. Já to s lodí moc neumím a na takovou práci se nehodím."

Jakmile moje ruce opustily Velký Klenot, skoro jsem se zapotácel. Nohy jsem měl jako z vosku a opravdu jsem potřeboval si sednout. Ovládl jsem se. Ve skutečnosti to byla vlastně úleva. Zmizela tíže, o níž jsem ani nevěděl, že mi leží na ramenou.

Maia a hvězdný námořník na mne upírali pohledy, které se mi ani dost málo nelíbily. Eärendil ukryl náhrdelník se silmarilem v záhybech šatu. Záře zmizela a já jsem ucítil lehké bodnutí u srdce. Zklamání? Nikdo přece netvrdil, že tohle bude snadné.

„Proč se na mne takhle díváte?" sklouzl jsem očima z jednoho na druhého. Světlo začínajícího dne sílilo a odráželo se od jejich zachmuřených tváří. Ne, vůbec se mi jejich výrazy nezdály. „To byl nějaký test?"

„Vůbec ne," odpověděla Melian, zatímco světlovlasý muž zároveň řekl: „Ano. Něco takového."

Udělal jsem krok pozadu a klesl na lavičku. Zaťal jsem prsty do mramoru. Vůbec ne a ano, byl. Jestlipak podobné obojaké počínání Mocností nebylo důvodem, proč si otec vzal do hlavy, že nás Valar obelhávají?

Maia přísně pohlédla na námořníka.

„Nešlo o zkoušku," vzala si slovo. „To byl prostě jenom způsob, jak předejít… nepříjemnostem. Jsi uzdraven, nedopustil ses takových zločinů, které by nebylo možné odpustit… Nechtěli tě dál držet – Mandos není vězení, pokud to neshledáme opravdu nezbytným. Jenomže nikdo nevěděl, co udělá s vaší Přísahou, když zjistíš, že jeden ze silmarilů je stále možné získat. Nadto tenhle – jediný, ke kterému se Fëanárovi synové ve Středozemi nikdy nedostali. Naneštěstí mají všichni v živé paměti, co dokázal způsobit v minulosti."

„Všichni, kromě mě," zamumlal jsem.

„Námo Soudce by nikdy nedopustil, aby po Valinoru pobíhal další vraždící maniak, dohnaný Přísahou k nepříčetnosti," dodal o dost neomaleněji Eärendil. Opravdu celý Turukáno – rozhodně má jeho takt.

„To mluvíš o mém otci?"

„O tvém otci. O tvých bratrech. Děkuji pěkně."

„Eärendile Ardamírë, to myslím stačí," Melianin pohled ztvrdl.

„Taky bych řekl," odpověděl. „Pro mě je to vyřízeno. Myslím, že už jsme si pověděli všechno, Amrode Fëanorovče – nebo jak si hodláš říkat. Paní," uklonil se před Maiou.

„Pane," naznačila pohyb hlavy. „Předej mé pozdravy své paní manželce."

„Předám."

Já neřekl nic a odvrátil jsem pohled od korábu stoupajícího nad stromy.

„Takže jste se přeci jenom rozhodovali, jestli mě nestrčíte na tři věky někam pod zámek," ozval jsem se, když Vingilot zmizel z obzoru. „Jako nějakého… _Melkora_."

„Tak to není."

„Není?"

„Říkala jsem ti, že jsi volný. Můžeš jít, to pořád platí a platilo by v každém případě. Kdyby ses Klenotu nevzdal, nikdo by ti ho násilím nebral."

Potýkal jsem se s nechutí pokračovat v rozhovoru. Bojoval s nedůvěrou. Lže? Dával jsem si lepší pozor než večer, aby se nic z mých myšlenek a pocitů neodrazilo na povrchu.

„Co byl zač?" zeptal jsem se a kývl směrem k obloze.

„To jsi viděl. Ranní a Večerní hvězda. Itarillin syn."

Což mnohé vysvětlovalo. Přinejmenším jeho dříve nepochopitelnou duševní spřízněnost s Turukánem. Ovšem Itarillë, kterou jsem znal, byla rozkošné dítě, které se sotva naučilo číst a psát. Těžko si ji představit jako dospělou ženu a matku tak sveřepého syna.

„Ve skutečnosti je docela milý," řekla Melian. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli se zase dostala přes moje mizerné avanírë, nebo jenom dokáže sledovat tok mých myšlenek i bez toho.

„Viděl jsem."

„No tak dobře. Sám sis o to řekl," Melianinou tváří se mihlo něco temného. Zlost. Možná v ní bublala celou dobu. „Jeho žena je Elwing, princezna Sindar a pravnučka Elu Thingola z Doriathu, který byl bratrem Olwëho z Alqualondë. Její pramáti se svým ženichem vynesla silmaril z Nepřítelovy pevnosti, kam slavní Noldor do té chvíle málem pět set slunečních let nedokázali proniknout. A Klenot v elfském království byl přeci jenom dostupnější než za hradbami Angbandu." Rty se jí zkřivily v křečovitém úšklebku. „Tví bratři, aby naplnili svou Přísahu, vyplenili zemi Sindar. Elwing byly v té době necelé tři roky. Zabili jí otce, matku. Dva bratříčky, teprve šestileté, odvlekli jejich služebníci uprostřed zimy do lesa, aby je roztrhali vlci. A když silmaril nezískali, udělali ještě jednou totéž v době, kdy sama Elwing měla dva malé syny. Přepadli ji, pozabíjeli bez milosti její lid. Dohnali ji k tomu, že skočila do moře, nechala vlastní děti samotné v hořícím městě a půl století věřila, že také skončily někde zavražděné. Tři z tvých bratrů složili kosti při masakru v Doriathu. Ten, na kterém ti záleželo nejvíc, v přístavu v ústí Sirionu. Během vraždění rodných, horším než to první. Stokrát horším. A teď mi do očí pověz, jaká je Eärendil nepříjemná osoba."

Řekla to tak, aby její slova ranila co nejvíc. A povedlo se.

Maitimo, držící mne kolem ramen a šeptající, že nikdy, nikdy nedopustí, aby se Alqualondë opakovalo… A pak nakonec… Tohle.

Nejspíš jsem zasloužil, co jsem od Melian dostal. Opravdu jsem byl tak arogantní, že jsem se rozhodl přehlížet, proč asi mne Eärendil nemá rád? Konec konců mne varovala.

V té chvíli jsem ale veškeré své úsilí věnoval tomu, abych ovládl tvář a přiměl ruce, aby se přestaly třást. Abych potlačil naléhavou potřebu zabořit prsty do vlasů, zakrýt si oči předloktím a sesypat se.

Vyškrábal jsem se na nohy, přidržel se sloupu vedle lavičky.

„S tvým dovolením, paní… Půjdu. Jestli jsem tedy opravdu volný a mohu odsud odejít."

Melian stála na druhé straně sedátka a taky se celá chvěla. Mávla rukou směrem ke vchodu do besídky.

„Vezmi si jídlo a přikrývky na cestu."

Takže jsem šel dovnitř jako mechanická hračka a bez dívání naházel do uzlíku, co mi padlo pod ruku. Pak jsem si sedl na lehátko a hodnou chvíli tupě civěl do zdi, neschopný vstát a začít něco dělat.

Když jsem konečně vyklopýtal ven, seděla Maia na lavičce a plakala s tváří v dlaních úplně stejně, jako bych to udělal já, kdybych nebyl Fëanárův syn a Finwëho vnuk.

Připadalo mi nesprávné prostě bez pozdravu odkráčet. Přeci jenom pro mne něco udělala. I ten drsný plivanec do tváře byl ku prospěchu. Alespoň vím, co čekat. Netápu ve tmě. Vraždící maniak… Můj otec. Mí bratři… Dobrá.

„ _Namárië, heri_."

Zvedla hlavu, napůl vstala. Po tvářích se jí kutálely slzy.

„Telufinwë Ambarusso…" zavolala na mne, než jsem stačil ujít tucet kroků.

Otočil jsem se, nejistý, co udělat. Možná se přeci jenom rozmyslela a řekne mi, že moje svoboda v rámci Valinoru je omezená a s plným odpuštěním nemám počítat. Jestli ano, byl jsem konec konců od začátku připravený přijmout trest.

„To jsem neměla," řekla. „Ne takhle."

„Takhle nebo jinak. Pořád je to pravda, ne?"

„Jenže takhle by to neměl slyšet žádný bratr. To byla ode mne zbytečná krutost. Odpusť mi, jestli můžeš."

Ten smutek v jejích očích… Byla Maia, ale její truchlení mi připadalo pozemské. Známé.

„Někoho jsi ztratila, paní?"

„Muže. Dceru. Vnuka." Nadechla se. „Je možné, že navždycky. A přinejmenším… přinejmenším zčásti to byla má vina. To moje Lúthien vynesla Velký Klenot z Angbandu."

O dva údery srdce později mi Melian, jedna z Mocných, která byla dřív než Arda, vyplakávala do ramene svůj zármutek. A já do jejího.

„Jdi," pobídla mne nakonec, když jí slzy došly. „Jdi v pokoji. Žádná matka… by neměla zůstávat bez svých dětí. A ta tvá čekala příliš dlouho."

xxx

 _Za běžných okolností trvá pěší cesta z Irmových zahrad do Tirionu deset, nanejvýš dvanáct dní. Dělám, co můžu, ale stejně putuji víc než tři týdny. Tohle tělo prostě není uvyklé… vlastně ničemu. Mám čas se učit. Přemýšlet. A dostat strach._

 _Všechny věci ovšem někdy končí. Někde končí. Mahtanovu usedlost znám ze svého dětství a mládí. Matčina výstředního otce jsme navštěvovali často a rádi. Nás všech sedm. Devět i s rodiči. Nebo jenom Ambarussa a já, když byli starší bratři příliš zaneprázdnění svými starostmi. Měl tu všechno, co v našem městském domě chybělo: kovárnu otevřenou každému, kdo šel kolem. Hotový zvěřinec: koně, ovce, dobytek, spoustu psů a koček. Holuby na střeše. Les a potok a divočinu. To všechno nacházím i teď._

 _A navíc ještě domeček stranou mezi borovicemi, pod křivolakou skalou, na kterou jsme jako kluci rádi lezli._

 _I tady jsou dveře i okna dílny dokořán. Opřu se tiše o veřej a dívám se._

 _Je sama. Oblečená v kalhotách a pracovní zástěře, vlasy nedbale svázané v týle, v rukou nářadí._

 _Dívám se._

 _Jako bych hleděl do zrcadla minulosti. Je stejná jako tehdy: hladký profil. Líce poseté jemnými pihami. Bujná rezavá hříva, kterou jsem po ní zdědil._

 _Je docela jiná než tehdy. Soustředěná: ne manželka, ne matka. Nejspíš ani ne dcera. Nerdanel Sochařka, Nolde, která svůj život zasvětila kameni a dřevu. Vrstvička jemného mramorového prachu jí pokrývá vlasy a tvář, takže vypadá jako postříbřená._

 _Říkám si, že je možná pozdě. Na všechno. Svou vášeň vložila do své tvorby. Tak jako náš otec, na konci. Nikdy se nelze dokonale vrátit, to teď chápu. Nejspíš bych se dokonale nevrátil, ani kdyby tehdy moje loď neshořela a nezmizela ve vlnách Drengistu. I se mnou._

 _Dívám se._

 _Na to, co jí vzniká pod rukama z kusu bílého kamene. Na dřevěnou předlohu, která stojí na stole stranou. Tak známou. Dvě poloviny jednoho jablka._

 _Dívám se a na líce mi zase tečou slzy._

 _Nerdanel cítí ten pohled na tváři. Nebo moje zmatené myšlenky, protože se pořád ještě nedokážu pořádně zakrýt. Pokládá nářadí. Zvedá oči ke stínu ve dveřích._

 _„_ _Mami. Mami." Ani nevím, jestli se mi hýbou rty._

 _A sochařka je pryč. Matčiny oči se rozšiřují, jako kdyby se bála věřit. Natáhne ruku před sebe, tápe jako slepá._

 _Vklopýtám dovnitř, vyhýbám se všemu jejímu dílenskému harampádí spíš jen šťastnou náhodou. Chopím se její dlaně, tisknu si ji ke rtům, pak k tváři, klesnu na kolena k jejím nohám._

 _„_ _Telvo… Ambarusso…"_

 _„_ _Mami…"_

 _Její prsty se mi zaboří do vlasů, přejíždějí mi zlehka podél jejich linie po skráni._

 _„_ _Jsi doma…"_

 _Pokusím se přitakat, a ona přikleká ke mně na podlahu, objímá mne jako dítě. Pro ni vždycky budu._

 _„_ _Ambarusso…"_

 _„_ _Odpusť mi, maminko. Odpusť mi."_

 _„_ _Odpustit ti? Vrátil ses mi… Jenom na tom záleží."_

 _A tak oba pláčeme, přitisknutí jeden k druhému. Už se za slzy nestydím. Nakonec matka vzhlédne, ruku pořád na mé mokré tváři. Rozhlédne se._

 _„_ _Jsi… ty jsi sám?" Nevěřícně._

 _I na její soše jsme měli být dva. Dva, kteří byli jedním celkem._

 _„_ _Sám…" přesvědčuje se. „Takže není naděje…" šeptá a rty se jí chvějí._

 _„_ _Je," překvapím ji i sebe. „Vždycky je naděje. Držel jsem v dlaních její hvězdu."_

 _Vstáváme. A pak dlouho stojíme před dveřmi dílny, v zelené trávě, a díváme se vzhůru, dokud na temnící nebe nad stromy nevystoupá poslední silmaril._


End file.
